


【刺客信条EA】艾吉奥说自己成熟因为他从小开始就暗恋成年人

by winterfalls42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys' Love, Comedy, Drama & Romance, M/M, 但我的笑点很迷惑。, 我几次告诉自己够了已经很好笑了但我的手就这样自己写了下去, 我觉得很好笑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 年下EA的迷幻爱情事故现代普通人AU，傻白甜OOC
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【刺客信条EA】艾吉奥说自己成熟因为他从小开始就暗恋成年人

艾吉奥第一次见到阿泰尔的时候——这事连阿泰尔都忘了——还是个话都不会说的小孩。  
但那时候阿泰尔已经是个青春期叛逆男孩，而他表现叛逆的方式之一就是讨厌所有小孩，只要对方比自己小。  
所以这次历史性会面注定是失败的。虽然双方家长在奥迪托雷家举办的宴会上达成了友好共识，可他们的孩子却截然相反。当阿泰尔被母亲叫过去，看到尚在摇篮里的艾吉奥时，他的第一反应就是：丑。  
还皱，还不安分，蹬着小脚挥着小拳头，身上除了那件粘性超强的纸尿裤以外，什么东西都被他踢到床脚。  
好在他虽然满脑想法，但很少表现在行动上。所以阿泰尔对艾吉奥的父母笑起来，夸奖这个孩子是多么可爱，一看就知道他将来会很受女生欢迎。  
很虚伪，因为老实话，阿泰尔自己都不知道女生喜欢什么，他甚至就不喜欢女生。

“阿泰尔！”  
艾吉奥才十岁，他已经学会了翻墙、爬树、自行车、滑板，以及给偷偷喜欢的人明目张胆地送礼物。

他家里有钱，但艾吉奥却从不敢送太贵的东西。他的暗恋对象虽然品味好，却对节俭有种奇怪的执着——比如出门从不带钱实在有事才会带张信用卡，却还是不爱揣着现金。艾吉奥有次送了对方一个路易斯威登，还是让他妈妈参考着给买的，但对方二话不说便提溜着男孩去了他买东西的柜台，一边说自己很喜欢这个包，一边毫不留情地退了它。  
然后又把艾吉奥带回家进行了一次思想教育，这次谈话为日后阿泰尔成为教授打下了坚实的基础。  
事后男孩沉痛总结，觉得这是因为对方没有意识到自己在暗恋他。假如他处在一个堂堂正正追求对方的位置上，那么对方也许就会接受这份好意。  
这不是关键，关键是他的包。你没看到他用的什么包吗？没错，他不用包，他出门除了衣服什么都不带。费德里科在艾吉奥身后轻飘飘地说。  
现在是费德里科的青春期，但不知为何，他表达自己对世界不满的方式只有一种，那就是让艾吉奥难受。

当下，男孩喊着阿泰尔的名字，低头在门廊的地毯上蹭了蹭鞋子，然后欢快地冲进屋子，摔进对方身边的沙发里：“你在干什么呢？”  
“写论文。”阿泰尔在笔记本电脑上打出一串艾吉奥根本不想看懂的英文。虽然，让男孩第一次感到心动的就是两年前对方写本科毕业论文的样子。

年少不识爱恨。十来年后轮到他写论文时，阿泰尔已经进化成了改论文的，差点让艾吉奥那份心动原地灰飞烟灭。

男孩看着地上一摞比自己还高的书，突然有种难以言喻的嫉妒——它们在阿泰尔怀里的时间比他都多，而据男孩自己统计，阿泰尔抱他的次数是——  
哦，阿泰尔没有抱过他。目前为止他们最亲密的接触是阿泰尔在艾吉奥差点摔倒时拎住男孩的外套衣领将他拽回台阶上，然后撸了他的头发，整套动作持续时间不过短短几秒。  
就这样。艾吉奥甚至嫉妒七岁的自己，那时他连什么是喜欢都还懵懵懂懂，却误打误撞拥有了与未来暗恋对象最接近的距离。  
“怎么了？”阿泰尔注意到男孩的小情绪，从不知道哪个口袋里摸出一根巧克力能量棒递过去。他的外套有六七个明面上的口袋，还有不知道多少个暗袋，每个袋子还有明确的分类，从生活用品到防身武器，条目清晰。  
但现在这都不是重点，重点是他递过来的东西。艾吉奥眼前一亮，他在学校里收了很多巧克力，但哪一份的意义都比不上这份。  
然后阿泰尔终于把自己拔出论文海洋，看了一眼屏幕右下角的日期，意识到自己已经连续写了二十个小时，于是快要送到男孩眼前的巧克力拐了个弯，又回到自己的嘴边。  
“拿错了，这个给你。”他撕开包装叼着巧克力，从另一个兜里拿出一辆汽车模型。  
通常这时候的下一句话就是，去那边玩。  
男孩突然就不快乐了，垂头丧气地接过模型，结果发现那正是他收藏车队里缺失的那一款，于是又兴高采烈地跑到一边去玩车了。  
十岁男孩的快乐来得就是很不讲道理。

送什么不是关键，关键是他喜欢的类型，事后费德里科又在艾吉奥身后轻飘飘地说，你没看到他喜欢的类型吗？没错，他都没有喜欢的类型。  
他喜欢比艾吉奥大的！至少要成年。克劳蒂娅不知道为什么也决定加入她的大哥。  
她甚至还不知道情人节的意思。  
见自己成功吸引了两个兄长的注意力，克劳蒂娅继续得意地宣布，因为成年人才可以操——  
她被刚巧路过的玛丽亚带到花园里，给玫瑰花除了一下午草。

艾吉奥成年的时候阿泰尔终于决定……婚姻是一件浪费时间的事情。所以他在自己社交账号的简介里加了一条“不婚主义者”。  
这就是男孩成年后收到的第一个“惊喜”。他在看到这条消息时，把自己日记里关于婚礼规划这一页撕下来放进时光胶囊里，埋在玛丽亚的玫瑰园里，因为那是艾吉奥最不愿意去的地方之一。从小到大，每当他们中有人做了错事或者说了脏话，惩罚不外乎是替母亲种地。  
那片玫瑰园已经连续七年斩获社区最美花园的称号，这与费德里科和艾吉奥的卓越贡献不无关系。  
好在不婚主义和自由恋爱并没有冲突，所以他鼓起勇气，在大学第一年的情人节把阿泰尔约出来。最近几年他们没有联络，但少年对对方的情愫却有增无减。那种悸动有点像毛衣上的线头，越不去碰，心里反而越在意，一旦忍不住碰了，就又一发不可收，越扯越长。高中时艾吉奥还注册了小号，偷偷关注对方的动态，在阿泰尔发新推的深夜里抱着手机一个人乐得直抖：这是我喜欢的人，看他多好啊。哪儿都好，就是一年才发一条推这点不太好。  
对少年来说，一场漫长的暗恋总归是要有个结局。终于，在经过长期苦思冥想和踌躇不前之后，艾吉奥最后自认成熟地把阿泰尔约到了一家快餐车面前。  
全公园最好的快餐车，因为全公园只有这一辆车。艾吉奥自己的理由是去高档餐厅会更显得他像个装熟的小孩，反而会减分，当然太差也不行，但这是全公园最好的餐车，所以应该是处于不好不差的水平。而且这辆餐车竟然同时贩卖中东菜和意大利菜，巧合到甚至让艾吉奥怀疑这是他自己花钱雇人开的。

“大学怎么样？”在他们相顾无言吃了十分钟后，阿泰尔终于抛出一个话题。  
“挺好的。”主要好在这是我备选学校里离你最近的一个。艾吉奥默默将面条送进嘴里，在心里补上后半句话。  
阿泰尔看着他的表情好像下一刻就要说，把你文学课的结课论文给我看看。  
但他说的是：“最后一块炸虾能给我吗？”  
我人都可以给你。当然这话太土，说不出口，可这话是如此符合艾吉奥的心情，几乎就要脱口而出。  
但他说的是：“你的手机号码能给我吗？”

他高中返校舞会时没有带舞伴，而是跑去和好几个找不到舞伴或不愿找舞伴的男生女生组了乐队，成为那晚最独特的风景线。他的鲁特琴震撼全场，一度导致众人因太过兴奋而冲到台上，纷纷去抢主唱的话筒，然后被身为主唱的校长一脚一个踢下台去。最后校长自己也兴奋过头，失足把艾吉奥踹了下去。少年的手机在半空中画出优美弧线，正正摔进一个幸运小孩的可乐杯里。

“我换了新号码。”他没有多解释。  
“当然可以。”阿泰尔摸出笔和便签，他还是喜欢除了衣服什么都不带出门，但他衣服兜里的东西可以让他在原始森林里活一周。  
又是一阵沉默，接着艾吉奥问：“我能吃你的薯条吗？”  
“当然不行。”  
于是他们抢了十分钟的半盘薯条。

照这样发展下去，艾吉奥的暗恋根本走不到一个悲剧结尾，而是惨剧。所以饭后艾吉奥又提议去看电影，他算好了电影院会是人山人海，这样一来他就可以提议去电影院附近的一个小咖啡馆。那里安静舒适，很适合告白。老板娘是他的一个表姐，已经准备好了鲜花蛋糕和蜡烛，只需要他把人带过去。  
但是他还是得偿所愿地和阿泰尔坐在了电影院最安静的角落。因此两人只能对着屏幕，两头雾水。  
“我好像明白了，为什么除了这场其他电影都爆满。”  
而艾吉奥只想把审美教程书之类的东西塞进推荐这部电影的室友脑子里。  
“不过，你又请我吃饭，又请我看电影，”阿泰尔突然说，“还是在情人节这天。你接下来准备告白吗？”  
“是啊。”艾吉奥说完才发现他出了声。  
“说实话……以前倒没有感觉，但几年不见你突然长成了我喜欢的类型——”  
“是啊！”他又喊了一声，在只有五个人的场子里格外明显。坐在前面的三个人都转过来看向他们这里。因为电影实在太烂，他们脸上不仅没有怒气，反而闪着兴奋，像虚弱的老太太突然被钢管舞点燃了心中的激情。  
“我在和他告白！”艾吉奥站起来，对他们解释，“他说我是他喜欢的类型！”  
那三个人欢呼起来。  
“太有趣了。”其中一个女孩感叹。  
“所以呢，你的回答是？”另一个中年男人显然更为理智，他冲阿泰尔伸出一只手，像个速配节目的主持人。  
“可我不想让你失望……”阿泰尔转头对他们解释，“我比他大十五岁，听起来很像是我在占他便宜。”  
“请问你成年了吗？”男人又问艾吉奥。  
“当然，我可以给你看看驾照。”  
“那就没问题了。”那三人不约而同地点点头。之前那个女孩补充道：“真正的爱情是可以跨越年龄与性别的。天呀，好甜蜜。”  
“只要你们都是成年人，”第三个中年女人插话，“我在儿童保护部门工作。”  
另外两人点点头：“当然，当然，这也要计入考虑之中。”  
“或许你们可以试着交往一个月，”中年男人提议道，“我们公司的很多产品都有七天试用期，试用期内免费退换，感情的事要比七天久一点。”  
“听起来很不错，”中年女人说，“可以要一张你们公司的名片吗？”  
“当然，我们主营的是自动洗碗机……”  
“嘘，他要做决定了。”女孩小声说。  
他们安静下来，男人做了一个“请”的手势。  
艾吉奥看着阿泰尔，他从八岁起就在梦想着这一天。但这一刻，他似乎失去了语言。  
“明天下午你有空吗？”阿泰尔问。  
艾吉奥点点头。  
男人第一次握住了他的手，站起来。  
“看看，你比我还高了，”他笑道，“明天中午来我家，告诉你什么是成熟大人的约会。”  
“太好了！”那三人欢呼起来，纷纷跑过来和艾吉奥握手、拥抱。  
“我喜欢你的外套，”女孩对阿泰尔说，“可以告诉我是在哪里买的吗？”  
“记得注意安全措施，”中年女人握着艾吉奥的手语重心长，“哦，别害羞，这很正常，要知道成年人完全拥有享受性生活的权利……”  
他们五个都被循声过来查看的工作人员赶了出去。

一个月之后，正在埋头苦写报告的费德里科突然接到弟弟传来的私信。照片上是他和阿泰尔的合照。  
平时都会迅速回复他的费德里科直到3月14日都要结束时，才慢悠悠地回了一条短信：和其他大学的教授睡觉也没办法让你提前毕业。何况他跟你完全不是一个专业。  
回家过周末的艾吉奥则对着手机一阵狂笑：这是重点吗？重点是我终于能跟他上——  
他笑得太大声，把心里话也喊了出来。于是艾吉奥被刚巧路过门口的玛丽亚带到屋后，给那片刚刚开垦完毕、即将要与社区新竞赛“最美菜园”的准菜园犁了一下午地。

*附注：成熟大人的约会方式  
“快去那边，传单上说牛肉和虾特价，”阿泰尔指着生鲜区，“抢到之后来生活用品区找我。”  
“你去干什么？”艾吉奥看着突然涌入商场的男男女女，有些恐慌。  
“囤纸巾。”


End file.
